


You cannot hide in the darkness

by Reload_Paige



Series: Cirice [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reload_Paige/pseuds/Reload_Paige
Summary: Last part of Cirice.Thor is hiding a secret from his team-mates.





	1. Chapter 1

Several weeks after Thor had delivered his news about Loki to his friends, he brought Jane back to Tony's tower. Now he was aware of it, he could sense Loki's Seidr . He had never stopped in his suite long enough to make the connection before or else it was a very new working . The tower had Asgardian wards everywhere. Thor may not be an accomplished Seidrman but he knew what to look for.

The ring on Tony's finger, infused with the green of Loki's Seidr. Proof, then, that Tony knew. By getting Darcy to ask, he found out the ring was a family heirloom and not one gifted by Loki. Thor didn't know how he would have felt in that instance. The ramifications of an Aesir prince gifting such a personal item to a Midgardian was beyond Thor's ken. 

Thor felt guilty about constantly asking Darcy about Neville. Her antipathy towards him was without any solid foundation. She just plain hated him. It made her both a good and bad source of information since Thor couldn't easily direct his questions about Neville without her suspecting he hated Neville too. Or worse, worrying that she'd suspect he was Loki.

Darcy had been less than happy to see Neville sat at breakfast several days after she and Jane had arrived. Neville had been on a SHIELD mission for the past two weeks. Or so Loki said. Tony knew he'd been on Asgard for part of that time. He suspected Loki was less than truthful about his whereabouts, not surprising given how Thor had talked about returning him to Asgardian justice. Which according to Jane was death. 

Tony didn't think Odin would go as far as to have Loki executed. Both Loki and Thor seemed to agree that Odin had the power to do that but differed on whether or not he would. At his most despondent, Loki knew in his heart of hearts Odin could have him beheaded with as little concern as if he were swatting a fly. His power as king depended on him showing no favour to his family above other Asgardian, be they members of the court or of Asgard in general.

Thor in the drunken depths of a bachelor evening with Tony declared he would stand in front of his brother and force the All Father to re-consider his verdict. On the following hung-over day, he confessed he would probably be unable to prevent such a thing, Odin's word being law. The best Thor could hope was Odin abdicated before Loki was found. Thor would then be in the position to review Loki's crimes.

"Yes, Friend Tony..crimes. His attack on Midgard was the second realm Loki had tried to dominate. " Thor was not happy at this , "He tried to destroy Jotunheim using the Bifrost.. ."A Pause.." I also once wanted to destroy the whole Jotun people. We were brought up on stories of conquest. It seems we both learnt that lesson too well."

With tears in his eyes, Thor told Tony there was still good in Loki's heart. After all he had joined Thor to protect Asgard even as he could have remained in his cell, brooding but safe. True, Loki's motivation was purely revenge. (Guilt as well, Tony's remembrance added. But Thor didn't need to know that.) He'd risked his life on nothing more than Thor's words. He'd saved Jane's life. And Thor had thought he'd died saving his. He was still unsure if he was grateful that Loki was alive or angered that he'd been tricked again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jane had quickly tired of being in New York. Erik hated being in the tower. Darcy didn't like being close to Neville, especially as Ian had returned to London. So Jane asked if they could return to New Mexico. When this was refused, she moved through requesting, whining and eventually to just leaving, her entourage in tow.

The emotional pressure in the tower lifted once they had left. Every-one had been trying not to say the wrong name. It had been worse on Tony since Loki had convinced him that Thor had super-hearing and would be able to hear if Tony called out his name in the throes of passion. It was an endowment granted as him being the god of fertility. 

Tony now had nightmares about his lover's brother being over-protective and making one of them pregnant, probably Tony himself. Loki's not so secret smirks made him more concerned. He knew Loki was trolling him somehow..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He just had to be. Right??

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tony vowed to use extra protection always..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That should work. Even against a fertility god.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki, stop laughing. Please.

Please??

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had started as a normal day. Loki dragged Tony and Bruce out of the lab for breakfast, grumbling under his breath about inconsiderate boyfriends and their lack of sleep. Not to mention not eating. 

They had barely hit the kitchen when the Avengers Assemble alarm sounded. Tony grimaced and Bruce looked calm, deadly calm. Loki felt the cold fingers of fear run down his back. Since Natasha and Clint were already on the mission, Steve took charge at the tower. Tony and Steve both suited up while waiting for the Quinjet.

"Who are we fighting today?"Bruce asked. "And is it Code Green?" As Loki pressed sandwiches into their hands, "Thanks. We'll probably not get a chance to eat today."

"HYDRA, "Steve answered. "Code Green on standby. Nat and Clint are already scoping out the newly discovered base. Thor is on his way. He'll meet us closer to the site where we are making a temporary HQ. There's a Quinjet arriving to take the four of us....Neville is needed as well. All trustworthy agents are being called in."

Steve looked embarrassed, "Coulson thinks HYDRA have infiltrated SHIELD. Has any-one approached you, Loki or should I say Neville, about changing your allegiance?"

"Not really, "the god replied."Every-one seems to believe I would never betray Tony. One man did approach me asking about how to get into the tower and the protocols but I refused to disclose any information. He said when Tony tired of me, I should get back in touch and his superiors may be interested in paying for my time. I reported him to Agent Coulson who requested that I keep the 'line of communication open'. And so I have. But I had no idea that it may be HYDRA. "

"You didn't tell me, "Tony started.

"Can we leave this until the de-brief, please Tony?" Steve almost begged." This mission is important."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The flight wasn't the usual quiet time with Bruce mediating and Steve planning while Natasha and Clint were at the controls. There were two agents who Tony didn't know flying and Coulson talking quietly to Steve. Tony thought he saw some trading cards being passed over. 

Tony was talking to Loki trying to find out all he could about the new HYDRA offensive. Loki claimed he didn't have a lot to tell him but Tony suspected that wasn't true. He decided not to force Loki to tell, either he was under orders not to or he didn't trust some of the people on the plane. Or he was just keeping secrets for the sake of it which sounded much more likely.

After two hours of flight time, Loki was called to join Coulson and Captain. Tony drifted over several minutes later, bored. Tony was suddenly aware of what Loki had meant by his being a Warrior Prince. This was a new side to Loki. One Tony hadn't known about.  
He had quickly analysed the plan of the base and was pointing out weak spots and potential areas of danger. Suggesting patterns of attack and defence. He was a master of strategy. Coulson and Steve hung on his every word. They occasionally offered their thoughts, some of them he amalgamated into his plans. Others were discounted quickly. After an hour, Loki declared himself satisfied. He had one main plan and several that could be adapted should Natasha and Clint have any new Intel that would alter how they would need to proceed. "Providing you can get the oaf to follow it exactly, "Loki added.  
Tony had grown up listening to Howard talk about World War II and Peggy talk about how to infiltrate somewhere. As an adult, with the Pentagon when he'd been supplying weapons and now while with the Avengers, he'd been exposed to modern day military manoeuvres. They had nothing on Loki. 

Tony realised that had Loki been serious about conquering Midgard, then he'd have not been so showy. He was far more practical and concise. Tony would have woken up one morning to the whole of the Earth kneeling at his lover's feet. That thought should not have been as arousing as it was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They met up with Natasha and Clint. The Intel they gave re-enforced Loki's main plan. The three other Avengers were briefed on it.  
Thor nodded approvingly, "This is solid plan. Worthy of an Asgardian warrior to follow."He looked around and sighed, "Loki would have enjoyed this. Planning was his forte. Strategy, his skill set. Cunning and courageous. But come, let us do battle."

Steve nodded, "To your places. Bruce , you ready? In 5, 4, 3,2...and Go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The attack was short and effective. The Avengers lead by the Hulk manage to enter the base, unopposed. They fight their way through the base neutralising any enemy combatants easily , eventually arriving at some storage areas. The team split up as SHIELD agents followed into the now cleared area, taking notes, taking what was pointed out to them. 

Chitauri artefacts littered the rooms. Leviathans hung from the ceiling, cadavers arrayed in various stages of dissection. A pile of the energy weapons similar to those that Tony had already tried to reverse engineer. One of the hover platforms.  
Tony banished his suit to stand guard as he investigated the room. "Steve..I've got my eyes on the prize." In front of him was Loki's sceptre. 

"Tony, my eyes see Loki. But I think he's a fake," Steve responded. "The sceptre might be, too." Tony walked over to the sceptre not noticing the slender young woman weaving a web of scarlet magic around him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tony, my eyes see Loki. But I think he's a fake," Steve responded. "The sceptre might be, too." 

Thor had been half listening to the combat banter of his team-mates. He and Hulk had been outside battling the few remaining HYDRA operatives. Now, Thor realised he should be reacting more to the knowledge Loki was here and roared, "I'll be there to protect you, friend Steven. This is between my brother and I.I must defend Asgardian justice."

"Thor, stop, think, "Natasha urged over her comms. "We've had pseudo-Lokis before. Don't attack him like he's your brother at first. They have been humans"

Thor growled, "What fakes? Why did no-one tell me of this?"

"We didn't want to raise your hopes that Loki was alive, "Natasha lied. "We soon discovered the first one was a HYDRA double. Voice recognition was one reason. But this imposter didn't act like Loki did. The tales he told of you and Asgard were stolen wholesale from our literature. They didn't agree with what you had told us."

Hulk stood in front of Thor, "Puny god not here."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The words faded from Tony's hearing as the red mist gripped him. In his imagination he saw the Avengers Team struck down.  
A leviathan sweeping across the sky.  
Hulk dying, whimpering like a puppy. Large spears sticking out like porcupine spikes.  
Natasha's eyes sightlessly staring at the sky.  
Clint, his hands grasping his bow taut due to rigor mortis.  
Thor stilled, Mjolnir broken beside him. Small blasts of lightning die on his armour.  
"You could have saved us, "Steve gasped out with his dying breath. His shattered shield next to his body."Why didn't you do more?"

The portal entrance where more Chitauri Mother ships were. He followed them up in his suit. A tall indistinct figure was looming over all. As he got closer, the purple Titan whom Loki and Odin had talked about held his lover by the throat. Loki gasping out his defiance with his final painful breath . Choking Loki, then snapping his neck. Casually discarding his body. Walking away leaving the corpse behind. Trailed by the four members of his Dark Order. Tony howled his despair, holding Loki's body close.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He snapped back to his team shouting conflicting orders. Thor wanted to attack another presumed Loki. Hulk was trying to talk him down. Now that was a surprise. 

"There's an enhanced on the field, "Coulson over-rode the Avengers private band. 

"Who?" Steve requested.

"I don't know. Agents report who-ever it is is fast. Inhumanly fast." Coulson responded.

"One of the Twins?" Clint asked. "He spoke of various people. I can only remember the Sceptre enhanced twins."  
"The one armed man, "Natasha added."I'm sure there's something I'm forgetting. A HYDRA asset. But he's not an enhanced. I've dealt with HYDRA in the past. "

"The Winter Soldier?"Steve asked. "I've heard that name several times before."

"Possibly, "Natasha semi-agreed."But if he's here, he's less of a concern than an unknown enhanced. or two."

"What do we know about the twins?"Clint asked."And what about him?" pointing to the fake Loki who appears to be unaware of the havoc being caused outside the room he is in. 

"That is not my brother, "Thor appears behind them. Bruce had returned to his normal form and was shivering. "Loki would never allow himself to be approached so easily by such a large group."

"Avengers, a second enhanced has entered the field. Some kind of mind-rape powers. I have 2 agents down." Coulson almost screamed .

"Steve, call it. What do you want us to do?" Clint asked.

Steve thought a second, "Get every-one out , Coulson. Tony, get the sceptre. Thor , secure Loki, gently. He's probably human not Asgardian. Met us back at the jet. Nat, Clint, you look after Bruce. I don't want some-one who can mess with minds near him. I'll do a quick sweep in case we missed something or some-one."

"Brother, "Thor roars as he enters the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki had aided Coulson in getting the agents back into their jets, watching as they departed. Two agents were being restrained. Loki wondered if he should offer his help or not. He had some experience of mind control though he doubted either of the agents would be able to withstand a Hulk pounding . Perhaps Natasha or Clint would be of more use.

He was waiting for the Avengers to arrive and be loaded on the last jet when he saw something moving towards him fast out of the corner of his eye. With his Jotun reflexes, a dagger spins from his hand into the leg of the approaching speedster. The young man fell with a thump to the ground. "Wanda, no, "he shouted as the woman approached Neville, red mist glowing between her hands.

Loki turned to face her, "Do not try your stolen powers on me, fledgling. I have been studying Seidr for more years than you have weeks of life. "

The red smoke surrounded him briefly before a green fog steadily forced it back. "Begone, child. I currently have no quarrel with you. Take your counterpart and leave while I still allow it."

"I have harnessed the power of the gem, "she hissed drawing in her powers . Again, Loki repelled them easily.  
"Wanda, we have to go, "the man screamed. "The rest are coming and I'm injured."  
"Pietro, I can do this."  
"Wanda, listen. Look around you. We are out-numbered. We need to leave, now."  
"Pietro, he's mine," Again the clash of magics, green winning out.

Loki was getting apprehensive. He could hear Thor flying through the sky, slower than when he carried Loki, Sif or one of the Warriors Three. "Begone, I say this one last time. Leave now ere I discharge my wrath upon you both."

"Wanda, he's not human. Look at him. "The silver-haired man limped closer to the duelling mages. Loki's skin was starting to flush blue, his eyes red. His Seidr was being drained by Wanda's infinity Stone corrupted power.

Wanda stumbled back and her brother grabbed her and rushed them both away. Loki drew a deep breath and returned his glamour to that of Neville. 

By the time Thor had landed, Loki was perfectly composed. He helped Thor chain the new Loki as the other Avengers filtered back to the jet. Clint sighed as he realised Coulson had ordered the other agents to leave in earlier jets so he and Natasha had to fly this plane back to the new base.  
Tony flew in next , carrying the sceptre .. Steve was last, carrying a bag containing a couple of laptops and some hard drives. he passed them to Tony. "See what you can get off these while we are in transit."  
Tony nodded and gestured to Bruce to follow. The pair of geniuses tried to decrypt the code before getting JARVIS to do the rest of the work. 

Thor was trying to bond with the fake Loki. He and Neville were sitting close to the prisoner , Neville recording all the inter-actions while Thor was recounting stories of their childhood. "Remember when you changed into a snake and stabbed me? We were eight. Remember when? Loki ,remember this? Loki, remember that?"

After an hour Thor turned to Neville, "He's not my brother. "

Steve asked, "Do you miss him Thor? " 

"Friend Steve, we were going to fight side by side . For thousands of years. I thought the world of him," Thor lamented. " I thought he was dead. Like your Bucky. Like your Hurling Commandos. A shield-brother dying in my stead. Then I hear he's alive. Now I hear and see your HYDRA have tried to duplicate him. I will rend them to pieces for this. "

"Do these duplicates confuse the All Seeing Eye Guy?" Tony asked, peering over the laptop he was working on.

"Heimdall? I know that they do not. Loki is well known to him. In body, in mind and in Seidr. If Heimdall says he's alive and on Midgard, then he is. Since Loki has taken steps to remain hidden, then I must use other ways of finding him, " Thor declared , lying to his friends and hating himself for it.

The rest of the jet ride back to base was in near silence. Tony trying to over-ride the security systems . Neville and Bruce talking quietly about the computers and following Tony's barked orders about hacking into the ones they had. Tony was getting more and more frustrated until, "What the?..The stupid password is qwerty123."

Steve looked puzzled, "Is that a bad thing?"

Bruce shook his head, "It's a stupid thing. We were trying to create a backdoor into the system when all we needed was a password. One of the most easily hackable passwords out there. Mine's the same. Neville, yours too?"  
Loki nodded.  
"I'm not "Tony started. "Ok..this was too easy. I'm not sure we can trust what's on here. There's base locations and plans. Security details. Bios of agents. Either Hydra are still living in the 1940's or we were meant to find these."

Natasha turned slightly, " Well, that's up to SHIELD's Intel now. We did our job. But if one of you just happens to have a USB and accidentally uses it to back up these, I'm not going to say anything."

Neville smiled and passed out three SI USBs. Tony happily backed up all of the laptops and hard drives. Natasha and Clint dropped the other five off at Tony's tower before returning to base.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor followed Steve into the communal kitchen. Tony had dragged Bruce and Neville off to his lab to run the stolen...err acquired HYDRA back-ups through JARVIS. Steve was rummaging through the fridge looking for something to cook. 

"Friend Steve, does it not diminish you to perform these menial tasks?" Thor asked."As our leader, you should not have to lower yourself to this. There are others who could do this labour."

"Like you, Thor?" Steve asked smiling.

"I'm the crown prince of Asgard, I have servants to do my bidding, "he laughed."I do not need to do anything for myself. I'm proud that I have never cooked. Not even when I lead the All-Father's armies would I have to lower myself to personally provide food for my sub-ordinates. "

"You know, Thor, I don't actually know what you do on Asgard. Here, most royal families are figureheads. They open places, launch ships, support charities and lead nations in grief. "Steve said absently as he pulled out meat, potatoes and various salad ingredients."What does the royal family of Asgard do?"

Thor opened his mouth to speak and then paused, " I don't really know. I mean.. we used to .My parents...Loki and I..we were both groomed to be the next king of Asgard. Lessons on how to fight. How to be a battle commander. Lessons in diplomacy. Talks about the other realms. Loki studied Seidr with mother. Of course, Loki studied lots of things. He was ever fond of archaic knowledge. I was always an indifferent student. The only subject I was better than Loki in was Groot but I now suspect Loki was allowing me to best him."

Steve was silent, concentrating on his cooking. The familiar odours filled the air as he browned the mince, onions and garlic. He worked with a studied pre-occupied air. The meal came together under his subtle control. Steve handed a spoon of the chilli to Thor, "Is that too spicy or not?"

Thor tasted the offering, "It is accept.." he stopped short as the after-burn hit his throat. "That's hotter than I expected, "he laughed. "Loki used to doctor the food if he thought we made him cook too often."

"Oh?"Steve asked politely. "Why did Loki think you made him cook too much? And more importantly what did he do?"

"It is a point of pride with Loki to be the best at whatever he turns his hand to. Thus, as part of his Seidr lessons, he learnt to brew potions. Then he took up cooking to help refine his craft. Naturally, as it was Loki, he became good at it. So when we went hunting or just camping , Loki was always designated as cook. Of course, being Loki, he often had to add shit-mint or something so the Warriors Three and myself were hiding behind bushes for part of the day. "

Steve laughed, "I guess shit-mint does what it says on the label. But you know Thor, being good at something doesn't mean you want to do it all the time or even like to do it. Especially as you seem to believe it's not the work of a prince but a servant. I can see why Loki would be upset. "

Thor thought about Loki and what he'd called 'his imagined slights'. Was Thor guilty of treating his brother as a servant? He was now worried he had. Then pushed that thought away.

"Can you lay the table, Thor?" Steve broke into his thoughts. "Oh, sorry. That's a servant's job, isn't it?"

"Nay, Friend Steve. I am capable of these tasks. It's just I have never had to perform them before I came here." Thor blustered. "How many of each placement do I need?"

"Five, at the moment. I'm still waiting for either Nat or Clint to confirm if they are eating with us."

Thor tried to set the table, alternating between 5 and 7 seats. H e was at a loss to make either arrangement look good. Steve watched him struggle and didn't say a word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Natasha and Clint brought Coulson back for a supper/debrief of the mission. Coulson tactfully ignoring the fact that Tony had hacked the laptops before they had been deposited at SHIELD.

Thor had had to re-set the table to accommodate 8 instead of 5 or 7 he had been told. Bruce lead Tony and Neville out of the Tower depths to join their companions. Steve placed his chilli, rice , potatoes, salad and bread on the table and the 3 disparate groups mingled as they ate together. 

At one point Thor found himself sat next to Neville. He tried to make polite conversation but found himself tongue-tied. Just as he had often found himself when Loki was trying to stop him from doing something stupid. But now, Thor couldn't or rather wouldn't let Loki know he knew that Loki was here as Neville. And he doubted Loki would be as bold as to stop his tongue in front of these companions, his Avengers. 

"His Avengers, "Thor mentally mocked himself. They were not his, not like Sif and the Warriors Three. Now he thought about it, only Sif and Volstagg were truly his. Fandral had an independent life away from Thor and frequently with Loki. Hogan was frequently to be found on his home realm of Vanaheim where he often acted as Frigga's agent. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The others conversed about the mission. Thor could see Tony wasn't talking about what had happened. And he could see Neville-Loki was concerned. Not just with what had happened to Tony. Loki was hiding secret upon secret. 

"Friend Tony, 'Thor asked."You have been silent about what happened when you approached Loki's weapon. Wilt you speak of what happened?"

Tony shook his head, Loki caressed his hand under the table. "Okay..I saw all of you dead or dying...There was a girl . Some kind of mojo jojo. I was left with your bodies while some purple guy strangled Lokes, Loki and discarded his body. He left with four ..."He broke off, too emotional to continue. 

Thor nodded, "Ah yes. the Titan. I will not speak his name lest he turn his thoughts towards us. But who is this female mage you saw? I believe the Son of Coul had to remove several agents who were left senseless by her actions. But you, Metal Man resisted her influence like you did my brother. How did that happen?"

"I didn't, I couldn't.. I don't know ...Thor, stop.....I just... don't , "Tony almost screamed, careering out of the room. 

Neville got up, "I'll go after him. Try and calm him down. Excuse me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Around twenty minutes later, Thor eased himself away from the table, garnering a quick disapproving look from Steve. He stealthily followed what he imagined the path both Neville and Tony had taken. He found them in a small room , the door open. "That was unlike Loki," Thor thought.

Loki had his arms around Tony, gently shushing the sobbing man weeping into his shirt. After several minutes , Tony pushed himself away and headed towards the nearby bathroom. Neville moved over to the window and glared moodily out of it.

Thor moved silently towards Loki realising he could be seen in the reflection from the window pane. He stood at his brother's shoulder for several minutes before clumsily casting a protection spell.'" Tony knows who you are, brother"

"I'm not sure what you mean, Thor, "came the haughty reply. "I am not your brother."

"Loki, please. I have warded us from Heimdall. I know you do not desire my kinship. But you are still my brother. I have Seidr enough to protect us while we speak, "Thor knew he was close to begging.

Loki whirled round, "You now want to claim kinship to Laufey. To his bastard son. To the monster your beloved parents nurtured at their breasts. I am not your compliant enabler any more , Odinson. Learn this lesson, if all others leave no trace on your sad lack of intellect."

"Friend Stark used your diminutive, Lokes. A name you have only granted to one other person. Neither Angrboða nor Sigyn called you that. And I still bear the scar of the time I tried. What are you to Tony?"

"Tell me, Thor. What do you think I am to him?" Loki asked.

"You both act as though you are lovers. Darcy called it friends with benefits ,"Thor noted. "But I feel you are have past that stage. Equals in your relationship. Emotionally as well as physically. I have never seen that in you before."

"Oh..how very kind of Darcy. Her concern is overwhelming, "Loki's voice dripped with poison. "Pray tell, what other gems of truth does she impart."

"I wish I could understand you better, brother. Once I would have been able to predict everything you did. Now, you wander too far afield from me.."Thor sighed. "I cannot keep this working going for much longer. I do not want to return you to Asgard. You are happy here. If I take you back, the courts will pass your death sentence. I will not allow that to happen."

Loki looked at him for a minute, then cast his own protection spell, "Your father would happily see me in two pieces. Why should I trust you when you dragged me back muzzled, in chains? Left me to rot in a dungeon cell?"

Thor cupped the back of his neck, "You know I would not have done that unless I was under orders. "

Loki pushed him away, "Spare me your hypocrisies. Moth..Frigg..She was murdered because neither of us were there to protect her. "

Thor took a calming breath, "You know Mother would have sent us to lead the warriors and to fight in the front ranks of Asgard's defence while she protected Jane. To have demanded she accept our protection demeans her memory as a warrior. She fought at Father's side before either of us were born."

Loki had the grace to look shamefaced, "I had forgotten that Mother was a shield maiden before she was the queen of Asgard and a mage."

Thor placed a wary hand on Loki's arm, "She rests now in Valhalla. Hela told me so. I had wondered why your children didn't believe you were dead. Then I saw you, here. Interacted with you and Tony. I do not know what to say to make you understand that I do not wish that you are imprisoned or dead. I miss my brother standing beside me."

"Do you, Thor? Is it truly me you miss or just who you thought I was? The sibling who cleared up before and after you so Daddy's favourite was never at a disadvantage? The whipping boy punished in your stead. The constant scapegoat which ensured you never had to face the consequences of your actions?" Loki spat out. 

"I have thought many times about what I described as your imagined slights. I see now how I have grievously injured you. Neglected you. Ignored your advice. I have had time to reflect . I cannot ask for your forgiveness because I am not yet worthy of it."Thor responded thoughtfully. "But how did you escape Svartalfheim? I searched for you. "

"You searched for me ....what eight months after we fought the Dark Elves? And at the bequest of your Lady Jane. I heard everything , Odinson."

"I was busy, "Thor started to protest. "Nay, you are correct. You were present when I returned to Midgard. Had I wanted to, I could have gone and looked for you. But I thought you were dead. "Tears fell freely from his eyes, "Loki , I would have stopped there if I knew you were alive and the Convergence would have wiped out the universe but I would have saved you. You have to believe me."

"Your actions show otherwise. Odin All Father and Heimdall found me dying but not dead. It is by their intervention that I live. Odin dropped me here with Stark. Had he been able to see the future, I'm sure that your father would have dragged me back to face the consequences of what you did."

"Brother, we saved Asgard, Midgard and the Universe. Father would have been pleased with your actions. "

Loki looked at him for several minutes, "Perhaps, perhaps not. That does not change the fact I am an exile here on Midgard. Director Fury holds my reins. I cannot leave Midgard. " 

"Would you leave Tony if you could?"Thor asked.

It was only be the grace of JARVIS that Tony heard Loki's answer of "No."


	4. Chapter 4

Jarvis, the butler, had once told Tony that people who eavesdrop rarely hear anything good about themselves. 

JARVIS, the AI, on the other hand was programmed to make sure Tony was aware of what people were saying about him in the tower. 

So to hear that Loki didn't want to leave him was a thrilling experience. He was not used to people wanting to stay with him. Well, not for himself. Tony Stark and latterly Iron Man had plenty of people who wanted to be with their idea of the public persona. Few were interested in or for that matter interesting enough for the private Tony Stark.

He hovered just out of sight of the Norse gods. They were talking quietly, Loki staring out of the window. Thor sometimes pacing, other times invading Loki's personal space. 

"Father found you and brought you here? "Thor returned to that revelation. "That is good. He must have forgiven you. And Heimdall too? But who else knows? The man of Fury, you said. And Tony, of course. The Son of Coul? Him, too. Now I won't tell Jane She would feel obliged to tell Erik and I do not wish to damage his psyche even further.. And she would tell Darcy. And she hates Neville."

"I know, "Loki muttered darkly.

"I shall not tell my shield...our shield brothers in the Avengers. I know you have fought beside them, the Lady Natasha told me how Neville had aided her in a previous quest. And I saw how you fought that mage this afternoon. I have never seen Seidr that colour before."

"I believe her to be one of those Fury refers to as Enhanced. This enemy of SHIELD, HYDRA, has been using the Mind Stone to corrupt Midgardians. Father wishes me to keep an eye on the corrupted ones , these Enhanced, as I have intimate knowledge of how the stone works."

"I am glad you are happy" Thor started to speak.

"Happy? I am not happy. I have tasks to perform. A way to gain back Fath..your father's tentative approval.. "Loki hissed, advancing on Thor. "The only advantage Midgard has , is that it is not as boring as Asgard."

Thor looked at his brother, crestfallen, "You were bored on Asgard? What of our journeys? The hunts? The wars we going to wage once I was king? Do you not remember how we were going to bring a new golden age to Asgard? My skill in battle complimented by your skill in well, everything. And now you complain you were bored."

"I was bored? I read my way through the library, thrice at least, before I was 800 years old. I have read books about subjects I doubt any-one cares about anymore. Learned tomes about skills that I suppose no longer have any craft masters left let alone an aspiring journeyman that I could talk to about. I wrote studies on Seidr that not even Mother could not understand. Yes, brother..I was bored. My skills did not lean towards the physical brutality of war-fare. Strategy to avoid meaningless loss of our warriors, yes. Cast aside by you as a coward for wanting to keep as many as possible alive." Loki snarled."I made you uncomfortable because of this. Good. "

"Loki, please. let us not quarrel. "Thor begged. "I had dismissed what I called your imagined slights. I know now I was in the wrong. Yes, time and time again, Your Avengers, your shield brothers have shown I need to re-assess how I ....I am not sure how to explain this to you. I had believed the Avengers were mine. We fought together ..at that time against you. Now, I see you are a better fit with them. I provide nothing. Bruce has strength, more than enough to subdue either of us.. Steve, well, he is a better leader than me. The Lady Natasha and the Eye of Hawk..they could hold their own against Sif and Hogan. Tony, alone, has skills I cannot emulate."

Loki looked at Thor as though seeing him for the first time, " You were in the wrong? You talk of neglect, of not listening? And still you avoid the central issue. You now call Tony's compatriots Mine. Do you think they would embrace this?" Loki concentrated, summoning his Frost Giant form, "I know you wouldn't. You told me often enough that you would hunt down all frost Giants and kill them. Why should I be any different from the rest of Laufey's spawn?" 

Thor walked up to Loki and embraced him. Clasping the back of his neck again, he gently brought their foreheads together, "You are my brother. We were raised together. We played together. We fought together. We were going to rule together. You are my brother. If not by birth, then by my love for you. I mourned not once but twice over your death. That is why I will fight the council and our father for your life. Your father may be Laufey but in my heart, you will always be my brother."

Loki dropped the spell which kept his skin warm. Thor gasped slightly as the icy temperatures raced across his brother's skin and started to burn his hand, arm and forehead. Tony watched as Thor's skin started to blacken with frost damage. "Loki, stop! Whatever either of you have to prove isn't worth this."

Loki looked at Tony with a look of total despair before he vanished . Thor staggered as the body of his brother dissipated into nothingness. Tony stared at the empty space where his lover had stood.

"Dammit, Thor. Where is he? Where's Loki?" He screamed. "Bring him back!"


	5. Chapter 5

Tony raised his repulsor, aiming it at Thor, "Where is Loki? Bring him back!"

"Tony, I know not where he is. I cannot follow him, therefore I must ask Heimdall. And if I do that ,then the Council will be notified that Loki is at large. "Thor wailed. 

"Yeah..no. Look I'm already under the whole Garmr is going to feast on me for a thousand years, if anything happens to Loki. So you need to work with me here." Tony pinched his nose, "Ok , What happened? You looked like you were getting on...Then boom! The big smurf in my room suddenly vanishes."

"I am sorry, Tony. " Thor looked at his hand. Tony sprinted over in concern. It was the first time an injury had bothered Thor.

"What's the matter? How did that happen?" Tony looked at the frost-burnt hand."Why did Loki look like that?"

"Tis nothing. It is merely the touch of a Jotun. That is how Loki appears in ..I suppose you would call it his natural form. " Thor said.

"That's not his...oh wait! J , bring up what he looked like as Loptr, "Tony remembered about the whole shape-shifting thing."That wasn't how he looked at all was it?"

Thor looked at the images displayed. "That is Laufey or possibly Helblindi, his son. Loki does not look like that. Now , he is scared perhaps of how you will think about him, how you will act. All our lives we were brought up to hate and despise the Jotun. And, I believe, he is also frightened of them or he was as a child."

"Sir, "JARVIS said.

"In a minute, J. How's your hand?" Tony asked as Thor turned it so he could look at the palm. "Yeah, Lokes never mentioned being scared of them but he does hate them."  
"Sir, if I may draw your, "JARVIS tried again.

"Wait, J. This is important, "Tony snapped , examining the proffered paw in front of him. "Doesn't look too bad. Guess, your accelerated healing is working."  
"If I may interject here, "

"J, we are trying to decide how to look for Loki. If you will let us that is, " Tony spoke sharply.

The breaking news theme erupted from the tablet on the table, "Freak snowstorm in Central Park. The storm is centred around some blue figure here in the middle and another person dressed in some kind of blue suit and red cape. There appears to be some kind of mystical battle going on between them. We'll be following the story and bringing you frequent updates .Back to you in the warm studio."

"Loki, "Thor shouted, his armour appearing.

"I'll meet you there. Don't try anything unless Loki's in danger." Tony strode away to allow his suit to affix itself to him.

"No, "Thor objected. "Just us two. The others don't know about Loki and we need to keep his presence here a secret. If needs be, we'll call him Loptr again."

Thor flew off, leaving Tony to curse as he followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The scene in Central Park was a mess. Snow was blowing everywhere. Strong winds making it worse by battering at people. By-standers being ushered out of the way by police slower than new ones rushed into the area to see what was happening. Mounds of snow were building up as the two mages battled it out.   
Acting in unison, Thor and Tony attacked the new-comer, forcing him to retreat. Thor then grabbed Loki and flew back to the tower with him struggling in his arms as Tony faced the other man, palm repulsors ready..   
As Tony faced the blue suited man, his cloak moved and intercepted a dagger thrown from the area Thor had taken off from. "Dammit Stark. Do you know who that is?"

'Yup. Thor has him. Now, why are you...hey! you're that guy..Dr Weird?"

"Dr Strange. Stephen Strange.. Neurologist. Former neurologist, now Master of the Mystic Arts . We met at the Met several times. As well as a couple of charity functions Ms Potts organised." Dr Strange replied. " I am tasked with protecting the Earth from hostile beings from other realms. I was trying.."

"Ok..let's take this back to the tower. We can talk where it isn't cold. There are things happening you don't know about because we didn't know you needed to know. Now do you want me to carry you or send a car or what?" Tony warned.

Strange twisted his Sling Ring and made a portal to the tower, "After you, Mr. Stark."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony stomped through the lobby of Stark Tower. He hated walking in his suit. It was just too cumbersome. Flying was much better. The elevator ascended slowly to the penthouse suite.

Tony couldn't talk to JARVIS to find out what was happening. He didn't want this self proclaimed Master of the Mystic Arts to possibly over-hear how Thor and Loki were faring. 

"Hey, Strange, "Clint shouted as they exited the elevator into the main room of the penthouse. "Welcome to the mad house."  
"He means the Avengers Tower, "Tony explained. "Now excuse me while I slip into something more comfortable." heading towards the Ironman gantry. Once there, Tony asked JARVIS to notify the rest of the team about the current state of affairs No talking about Loki.. Especially to Thor and Strange. It would be best if both of them thought the team to be in ignorance of the whole thing.

Tony hated lying but he considered the fact that Odin had a claim on his manhood should anything happen to Loki. And it appeared that Strange maybe able to defeat him with magic. He suspected that Loki was capable of physically harming the man. He wasn't sure of the whole magic thing. He really needed to get some scans or something of his lover. Perhaps, this new mage might be willing to help as well. He smiled, inventing stuff was fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The brothers were shouting at each other. Tony didn't understand the language but when Thor visibly winced, he suspected Loki had got a verbal low blow in. 

"Okay, both of you, calm down. Don't embarrass me in front of the wizard," he said.

"My apologies, Anthony, "Loki started as a faint shimmer appeared around his feet. He banished it with a flick of his hand."Stop that before I rend you to pieces."

"I'd like to see you try, "Strange started as Tony sighed and placed himself in front of the god.

"Loki, calm down, " he ordered. Loki lowered his hand in a show of mock obedience . "Thank you. Now can we get to the heart of the matter. Why were you and the good doctor there fighting in the park?"

"He attacked me for no reason, "Loki huffed.

”You brought an extra-terrestrial army here, "Strange retaliated. 

"Stop it!"Tony shouted."This isn't kindergarten. Please teach, he did it first isn't an excuse here. Neither is pulling each other's hair. So, Strange..why did you attack Loki?"

"I do not answer to you, Mr Stark. However, I am charged with protecting Earth from individuals and beings from other realms that may be a threat to this world. Loki is one of these beings." Strange declared. "I will do anything to fulfill my mission."

"Ok, so Odin doesn't think Loki is a threat and neither does Fury of SHIELD . In that case, you're out-voted, "Tony mentioned.

"I don't take my orders from either of those, Stark. "

"Loki, Is that an Infinity Stone?"Thor whispered to his brother, drowning out what Tony had responded.

"Where? On that puffed up popinjay?" Loki responded. "It looks like one." He stalked over to Dr Strange and grabbed the pendant. "It's the Time Stone. I thought the Ancient One had it hidden."

'"You know her?" Strange mocked.

"I studied under her for several decades, " Loki answered absently. "She draws her power from Dormammu I understand. You'd best tell your father about this, Thor. One of her pupils is walking around Midgard with the Time Stone. I suppose she is dead, then? I do not believe she would have left the stone unattended otherwise. My sympathies, she was a good teacher."

Dr Strange blinked in dismay at the two gods while his the right edge of his cloak made a small wave that looked like it was greeting them.


	6. Chapter 6

Strange had finally left. Tony felt a great relief as he'd portaled his way out of the building. The knowledge that this Ancient One had known Loki had gone far in re-assuring Strange that Loki was at least semi-trustworthy.

But Tony was still mentally laughing over the cloak. The cloak appeared to have a crush on Loki. When he was close to the doctor, it ran its edge along Loki's arm. Or the collar would stroke his hair. Once Stephen had to drag it off Loki's neck where it had draped itself caressingly when Strange had removed it and hung it up.

However, that aside, Loki had been on his most charming behaviour. 

He had spent some hours talking about Infinity Stones and their properties. He had asked to closely study the Stone and graciously accepted it when Strange refused. Tony could see the faintest hint of relief on his features. And on Strange's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony sat slumped on a loveseat, glass of Scotch in his loose-fingered grip. His lover and his brother were sat side by side on another loveseat, inches apart and yet leagues distant. Thor had a large beer glass in his hand, Loki a shot glass of vodka. Tony privately dammed Nat for introducing it to Loki. The pair had expensive tastes in that spirit. Oh, he could afford it but he thought it not worth his while to drink unless there was nothing else and he was desperate. 

Thor had finished his glass and was internally battling his instinct to throw the glass. Loki smirked and refilled it. "My thanks, brother, "wiped the smile away. 

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He could only roll them so many times and his quota for the evening had been used up several hours earlier. He wondered if he could borrow some from the future. Or was there a hidden stock-pile from his past. "Tony Stark's Patented Eye-Rolls" ten for $20.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So, "Thor declared."Apart from us three, the departed doctor, the Son of Coul and the director, Heimdall and our father..no-one else knows you are here, brother. They think you dead on Svartalfheim as I told them"

"Well, "Loki started.

"Good, then we shall keep your presence veiled from the other Avengers. Tis best you remain out of sight. Now, I must return to my lady Jane. Rest assured, brother she still seeks Jörmungandr on my behalf. "

Thor departed in a swirl of red cape and rainbow lights. Tony watched from his seat as Loki walked over to the window and looked out, pensively. "He's a fool, "Loki broke the silence.

Tony shrugged, "He cares for you."

"I know, that's what makes him a fool. He told me that he had once hoped there was part of me that was still his brother and that he didn't have that hope any longer. And yet, he still needed my help. He came to me even though he thought I'd betray him. That he could trust me so far but no further. That all I cared about was revenge, "Loki fell silent, biting his lip. "I did it for him, for Thor. I would have done it for him even had Mother been alive. He asked and I followed as I always did. How foolish does that make me?"

"I don't know, Lokes. Not very foolish? Your mom was killed and you wanted revenge. I can understand. If I thought something like that had happened to my mom, I'd want to get even too. " Tony soothed.

"He didn't listen. He left and never listened. He doesn't know the others know. He sees this as another of his quests. The two sons of the crown searching for glory." Loki sighed."Instead of battle or a hunt, it's my redemption, we are supposed to seek."

"Do you...do you want that Lokes? Redemption?"Tony asked. 

"In an ideal world, I wouldn't require it. I merely did what had to be done, to protect Asgard from an unsuitable king. Destroy Jotunheim? Very few of the council would care about that. Attack Midgard? Again, no-one cared until the Titan's name was mentioned and Thor pontificated about your realm being under his watch. "Loki's speech started to stutter. "Yes..I ..I let go. I.I fell..fell for so very very long. I was..was left to ..to suffer. No-one.. no-one came for me. I was tortured. Time..time and time again. I cried out for Heimdall. I..I begged for my mother. I thought Thor...Thor would come...help me. I demanded death so.. so I would see Hela again. "Tears were falling now. 

Tony couldn't decide if he should cross the stiff proud figure and hug him or wait. He would be perilously close to a window if it turned out wrong. Howard would have found the display un-manly. Stark men are made of iron, was his favourite phrase. "Well, fuck you, Howard" Tony mentally reprimanded his father as he crossed to his lover. "And fuck you too, window." He trusted JARVIS to get the suit to him if it was needed.

They stood , hugging each other tight for a long time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Natasha walked in to their bedroom and said, "Nick wants to see us in an hour."Over her shoulder, she shouted, "You owe me $50 , Clint."

"Damn, Neville or some-one else?" came Clint's answering shout.

"Out, "Tony threw a pillow at the laughing assassin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fury's meeting was boring, as usual. Tony , as a consultant, didn't get the in depth briefings his SHIELD associated fellow Avengers did and he felt out of the loop. Loki had had to stay at the tower today. Fury didn't want His Regal Evilness present for some reason. Tony suspected that another long lay-in was in Loki's mind when he heard that. His god was a lazy god.

The first part of the discussion was about the agents who had been mind melded. Tony's suggestion that Loki should be allowed to help had been dismissed by both Fury and Coulson without any further discussion. Though both privately thought they may well have to go that route sooner or later.

The parts of SHIELD Fury considered secure were hunting for Loki's staff and the twins. Steve wanted to search for the One-Armed Man who now had a code name..the Winter Soldier. Natasha had mentioned a trainer with a metal arm from her time in the Red Room . The girls had whispered a name, "Bucky" to each other in the dormitories at night. Steve was convinced it was his former sergeant. James Buchanan Barnes, known as Bucky to his friends.

Tony looked at the black and white photo of the man and asked JARVIS to project the simple line portraits Loki had been drawing of the man lurking around the Stark..err Avengers Tower for the past few weeks. "That him? Loki's seen him around a lot. Says he thinks 'Steve' a lot. "

"Loki showed one of these to me a few weeks ago. I didn't really think it was Bucky but now....It could be. I don't know. He's hardly aged. That man must be in his late twenties. "

Natasha nodded, "That's who we knew as Bucky. There were others but Bucky was the one every girl wanted to study under. I was lucky enough to be one of two girls chosen in my time. He hadn't been a trainer for at least 10 years before we were picked."

"How is that possible?" Steve questioned.

Natasha shrugged, "HYDRA. The Red Room didn't tell us anything we didn't need to know. I'm sorry Steve. "

Tony's Starkphone played his emergency tone from JARVIS. Tony tried to swipe it to silent but JARVIS over-ruled it, "Sir, an un-authorised Quinjet landed at the tower 10 minutes ago and the inhabitants have kidnapped Mr Evans."

"He fought back, didn't he J?" Tony asked.

"Only with his physical skills, Sir." The AI responded.

"Are you telling me Loki was over-run, drugged or did he capitulate?" Tony demanded the answer. When JARVIS didn't respond he turned to Fury, "What did you ask him to do?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you telling me Loki was over-run, drugged or did he capitulate?" Tony demanded the answer. When JARVIS didn't respond he turned to Fury, "What did you ask him to do?"

"We asked him to do something we couldn't, " Coulson explained."Infiltrate HYDRA"

"J, initiate protocol Phalanx. I want to know everything SHIELD has, "Tony ordered.

"Please Mr Stark, we are not total idiots. We are aware HYDRA has infiltrated our systems. We don't yet know how far. This mission along with all of the most sensitive missions are not kept on the network. In fact they never have. You may possibly have stolen some of our secrets but not all of them, " Phil apologised.

Tony laughed, "Do you keep them under your Capt America pillow, Agent?"

"Very funny Mr Stark, " Phil dead-panned back. " The All-Father is worried about the Mind Stone being here. Especially as HYDRA appear to be using it to mutate susceptible people and have them gain enhanced powers. "

Fury took up the story, "Loki or should I say Neville was seen by several HYDRA agents turning blue. Agents we had thought had been evacuated. Agents we had not suspected of being HYDRA. That was on the last Avengers mission. The one where several agents were mind-raped by ..the best description we have is from Loki. A young auburn haired woman who reeks of corruption. And a male with silver hair equally reeking. He said they were called Wanda and Pietro. Are you following?"

"OK. These are the Toxic Twins, right?" Tony asked with half of his attention. "I had an unusual experience that day. Remember, Agents, I talked about it at supper."

Natasha pushed a pile of stapled print outs into the centre of the table. Tony grabbed at one from the middle making the rest of the pile slide around. Coulson sent one of his patented "I'm not angry, just disappointed in you" looks at Tony. 

Tony flipped through the pages. "These have to be shopped, "he whispered. There were photos of Tony and women, many different women, at events when he knew he'd been with Loki or rather Neville. "Are you trying to black-mail me?"

"Really Tony, for a self-proclaimed genius , you can be pretty dim, "Natasha said. "SHIELD has no need to blackmail you, not when Clint and I live in the tower."

"Those are you and Loki, "Clint added. "He was shape-shifting. There are actually very few recent photos of you and Neville."

"But...but...I know it was Loki I was with. I saw Loki."Tony protested. "How was he able to do that? I saw one thing but he's ...J, add this to the shape-shifting file. If he ever answers the most basic of questions without being smug."

"If you don't mind, Mr Stark, "Coulson reproved."We need to talk about Loki's mission rather than allowing you time to muse on what exactly he can do." 

Natasha took up the prompt, "Loki has been masquerading as some of your disposable women while at the same time leading HYDRA agents to believe that Neville is a Jotun mole trying to undermine the Asgard/Earth Agreement ."

"Err..what agreement ?" Clint asked.

Coulson looked as embarrassed as he could, "There's no formal agreement, Agent Barton. SHIELD doesn't have the authority to make those kind of arrangements. We have a tentative alliance with Thor. My word is my bond kind of agreement. Then there's the even more informal 'don't mess up this time' we have with Loki and the All-Father. We've been planting the idea that there will potentially be a military treaty with Asgard for several months now. With Loki's help with the disinformation campaign, we have now several agents embedded in HYDRA along with Loki masquerading as Neville."

"Ok, " Tony semi-agreed."So HYDRA think they have some-one to help them undermine SHIELD. And we are just going to let them do this?" 

"Of course, " Fury said. "They probably suspect that we have infiltrated them. However, he had to move faster than we had wanted to following that very visible fight with Dr Strange. Hence the rather hurried attempt to extract Neville from the tower this morning."

Tony frowned, "What happens now? "

"Now, Mr Stark?" Coulson looked amused."We wait for Loki to report back to us. Sooner or later. Preferably not dripping with blood. It upsets the cleaning staff."

"If it makes you feel any better, Tony, it wasn't supposed to happen this way, "Natasha added. " Some-one was going to leak the photos to your friend Christine Everhart and prime her to have a showdown with both of you at the next Stark Industries Expo in two weeks. That we hoped was going to be the catalyst to an overt attempt at HYDRA to subvert Loki. He has been tentatively renewing the contacts he was offered by HYDRA having given up his attempts to influence you through sex and turn you against us."

"As if anyone could so that, "Tony scoffed.

Clint coughed something that sounded suspiciously like "Pepper".

"Tony, we are waiting for you, "Coulson said.

"Me? Why Me?"Tony protested.

"You have to tell us if we can go ahead with looking for Neville since such a response to a missing possibly kidnapped agent is required. Especially as the agent was abducted from a supposed Avenger safe house, "Fury clipped out. "This isn't something we can ignore. Not since it's meant to put a rift between you and the rest of the Avengers and by extension SHIELD."

Tony looked chastened, "Oh right...Err ...quick question. Do you have a tracker on Loki or not?"

"Yes. Do you?"Phil was as inscrutable as ever.

"Possibly.." Tony prevaricated before blurting out "Yes. Loki even allowed me to track him using it once. Normally he uses his Seidr to block it. He never mentioned you having one on him."

Phil looked complacent, "All our field agents have one. However, it has been noted that Loki's does tend to..not operate at all times. Our scientists and engineers are not certain to the cause. They think it must be due to Loki's Asgardian physiology."

"Or magic, "Tony pointed out smugly. "Do you have one on Thor?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An alarm suddenly sounded, the base was under attack. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony's phone rang. It was Pepper demanding to know if he's okay. Then telling him that the penthouse had been broken in to. A few minutes later, another call with her screaming because she's just realised Neville is missing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony spent hours helping repulse the HYRDA invasion. Both Clint and Natasha hounding him about the fake photos. The poor HYDRA agents had committed suicide once they had breached the interior of SHIELD head quarters.

Eventually having satisfied himself that there were no HYDRA bugs in the tower by having JARVIS use an EMP to disrupt any left behind during the earlier raid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fake fight followed the three of them back to the tower. Where they fake fought in front of Pepper , again over the photos .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tony sighed as the suit was stripped from his body. He still had to re-assure Pepper about everything including the minor detail that he may...just may be attempting to double -cross HYDRA with Loki's help.

"Well, Tony?" Pepper queried.

"Well, Pep..I have a plan. Attack."

"It's not a good plan, "Pepper pointed out.

"It just needs a few minor tweakings, I hope!" he responded.


End file.
